Another First Kiss
by Roq-C Radish
Summary: Years after graduating from Hogwarts Hermione and Ginny are reunited. Looking back on their past successes and failures they realize their feelings for each other and share another first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

Out of breath and exhausted of all energy she had one chance to get home before she lost consciousness. With all of her being she concentrated on the only place in the world she truly longed to be. She closed her eyes as a pulling sensation washed over her body, when she opened them she was there, just outside the front door. As her body gave in to the fatigue she crashed into the door alerting all occupants of her presence.

Three people came running down the stairs, each clamboring to get to the door before the others. The youngest of the three got there first and swung the door open in hopes of seeing one of her dearly missed brothers. Instead she found an angel.


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that Hermine?" Her mother asked from behind her.

"I believe it is." George said pushing Ginny aside. He knelt down and lifted her head off the ground. "Can you hear me girl?" When she didn't answer he inspected her closer. Her lip was split open, the left side of her face was badly bruised, her robes were dirty and torn, and her wand hand looked outright mangled.

"Well bring her in George." Molly Weasley said as she rushed back into the house to gather her supplies to tend to Hermine's injuries. Ginny assisted her brother bringing Hermione into the living room and placing her gently on a couch.

"I wish we could find out what happened to her? I wonder if she knows where Ron, Bill and Harry are?" George said as he paced waiting for his mother.

Mrs. Weasly returned promptly, arms overflowing with materials. "Run upstairs Ginny and fetch some clean clothes, you two are probably still the same size. Look at this girl, malnourishd I'd say." Mrs. Weasley rambled busying herself.

Ginny followed her instruction swiftly and was back in a few moments. "George, go get some water and something light to eat for when she wakes up." Mrs. Weasley said when she saw Ginny returning. "Ginny, get her out of these rags will you? I've got to check for some skelegro, her wrist looks broken." Mrs. Weasley got up quickly and fled the room, leaving the two old friends alone.

It took a few moments for Ginny to find her voice as she stripped Hermione of her battered clothing. "I hope you gave them as good as you got…" She told Hermione as she pulled a baggy shirt over her head. "Didn't know who they were messing with did they?" Ginny swallowed hard and fought back tears. "You know I was mad at you. For not answering my owls, these passed few months." Ginny struggled to get a pair of beat up cargo pants onto Hermione's legs.

When she was just finishing buttoning her the pants her mother reentered the

room. Mrs. Weasley placed ice on Hermine's face to stop the swelling, and the bottle of skelegro on the table next to the couch, for when she woke up. Ginny gathered up the torn robes and brought them up to her room. She closed the door behind her before throwing the ball of cloth at the wall in frustration. Ginny sobbed violently for several minutes before she heard someone pass by her door, stopping a moment to listen for her. Quieting to hide her crying, she was able to start thinking rationally again and she knew that crying would help no one.

Standing up she inspected her reflection for a few moments, drying her face and trying to cover the redness. Her focus turned behind her to where she had thrown the clothes, laying a foot away from them was a beat up piece of parchment. She crossed the room and snatched it up. It was a letter from Harry to Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Ginny unfolded the note with care and read it out loud to herself. "Dearest Hermione, it has been some time since you were last by my side. Your mission is important, you don't need me to tell you that but your well being comes first. I fear you are putting yourself in danger. If I don't hear back from you in three days I will lead Ron and Draco to retrieve you. With luck we'll still be able to advance our position shortly, and you'll be back among family. I hope to see you and Snuffles soon. Love Harry."

"Snuffles?" Ginny repeated as she contorted her face with thought. "What on earth was Hermione doing?" Again she heard someone creep passed her door. 'Should I share this with Mom and George. I wonder if they'll be able to make sense of things, or if it'll just upset them. Maybe I'll wait for Hermione to come to... Hermione.' Ginny could hear her throat whimper as the name repeated in her head. Then there was a knock at the door. Ginny cleared her throat, but it didn't hide the shakiness of her voice when she spoke. "Not right now please." She called.

Feet shuffled outside of her door, but the person intruding on her thoughts did not leave. Another knock came, followed by a jiggling of the door handle. Ginny whirled to face the door, ready to yell when the door swung open slowly. Hermione stood in the entrance clad in ill fitting clothes that Ginny thought she could not look cuter in, before coming to the realization that this was Hermione, the girl who she found crumpled on her doorstep nearly a half hour ago.

Ginny bounded across the room literally jumping onto Hermione. Still weak from when she arrived, Hermione and Ginny flew across the hall crashing into the far wall and crumpling to the floor. Hermione winced in pain while fighting back the laughter from her friend's actions. As tears started to stream from Hermione's eyes the younger witch remembered the newly healed injuries and jumped off of her friend. As she dropped to her knees to check on Hermione they heard a scream come from the down stairs followed by bound footsteps coming up the steps. Mrs. Weasley closed in on the two girls. "So this is where you're off to? You scared my half to death when you weren't on the couch! You're not well enough to be wandering off like that, get back down stairs till I finish tending to your injuries!" Molly Weasley ordered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone was down stairs, I didn't mean to cause so much trouble." Hermione apologized as Ginny helped her to her feet. Mrs. Weasley walked ahead of them down the stairs, while Ginny took her time with Hermione leaning her weight on the younger girl.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking jumping on you like that." Ginny mumbled to Hermione.

"It's alright I've had worse believe it or not. Just glad I'm back among friends." Hermione said beaming at Ginny.

"You have a broken hand you know. Mom's got stuff to mend it all ready for you."

"Ah, so that's what the cracking was. A few bruised ribs I suppose too. Oh for the love of Merlin, I can't imagine how my face looks."

Ginny giggled in response as Hermione went from being completely happy and relaxed to self-conscious and awkward in a fashion that only Hermione Granger can accomplish. "I think you look marvelous." Hermione shoved Ginny with what little strength she had. All it achieved was making Ginny laugh harder. "No really, you should show up every year or so looking like this and I'd never let you leave." Ginny joked.

As they got to the landing Hermione's body became rather rigid as she spoke. "It's been more than a year hasn't it? Since I've seen you?"

Ginny bowed her head and walked her the rest of the way to the couch. As Hermione sat down Ginny answered. "Yeah. One year, four months two weeks and five days. Or something like that..."


	4. Chapter 4

Ginny left the room in a rush, leaving Hermione with her thought. 'One year, four months, two weeks and six days actually...' She thought smiling to herself bitterly. 'So much to do, so many responsibilities...' she began to feel faint again. 'Looks like I'm exerting myself too much already.' She admired the damage done to her hand and smiled to herself again. 'How silly for Wormtail to think I need a wand to cast that spell...'

Mrs. Weasley came back into the room disrupting Hermione's reverie. "Oh thank Merlin. Your face is starting to look better already."

Hermione looked at her and smiled with genuine happiness, something she hadn't felt since she graduated from Hogwarts. This woman who had close to nothing always shared what she did have with seven children and a husband, would still feed and shelter and love two more children who have brought nothing but trouble, not only to the Weasleys but, to the wizarding world. She was even kind to Draco MAlfoy the first time Hermione brought him to a meeting of the Order at number 12 Grumald Place. The other Weasleys had been angry, Harry and Mr. Weasley were livid. Ginny fumed for days. Hermione knew her methods of persuading Draco to work with them went again her usual code of ethics, one she broke on a regular basis now a days, but he had vital information concerning Voldemort, even Ron could agree to that. Still Ginny never left Hermione and Draco alone in a room.

Hermione sat up quickly, causing Mrs. Weasley to start. "Oh dear, what are you doing now?"

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, I just need to talk to ginny..."

"Over my dead body. Now you lay back down and get your rest so we can bombard you with questions of what's going on with Harry, Ron and everyone." Mrs. Weasley finished with a warm grin, knowing that it was a gift enough that Hermione was still alive, that any of them were still alive with the times as they were.

Hermione sighed and conceded to Mrs. Weasley's rule. Laying back down she said, "Wake me in two hours and I'll tell you everything I can."


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione awoke from her sleep not feeling very rejuvenated, but in much less pain at least. There was a warm fire blazing in the fire place as she sat up to stretch. She smiled broadly as all pain was absent from her hand.

"Nightmares?" Came George's voice from behind the couch. Hermione turned and gave him a questioning look. "You mumbled a lot in your sleep while you tossed and turned. Ginny tried to wake you and get you to go upstairs, but when Mom wanted Ginny's help with dinner she had me sit out here to make sure you didn't fall off the couch."

"That's very sweet of you two." Hermione said standing up shakily. Once she steadied she stretched again and yawned. "How long was I asleep for?"

"Couple of hours I'd say, I know we were supposed to wake you earlier but Mom wanted you to get as much rest as possible." George walked over to where Hermione stood and pulled her into a hug. Hermione tensed, momentarily surprised by the gesture, then eased into the embrace. "I'm really glad to see you 'Mione. I'm glad you're safe."

"Thank you George, that means a lot. I know times are hard but don't fear, your family is safe and with luck they'll all be home soon." George squeezed tighter for a second then released her. "Let's go talk to Ginny and your Mom." Hermione said smiling to him. He returned the gesture and led her into the kitchen.

They entered to see Mrs. Weasley merrily at work preparing the food as Ginny set the table. "You two seem positively cheery." George said.

"You're supposed to be keeping an eye on Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley scolded at her son before turning to face him.

"I think he's doing a very good job of it." Hermione answered walking over to Mrs. Weasley. "Do you need any help?"

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I thought George was goofing around again."

"How dare you have such little faith in me." George said with mock hurt.

'It's good to see that some things never change.' Hermione thought to herself as the elder witch and her son continued to bicker. She looked around them to get a glimpse of what they'd be eating, but instead met Ginny's gaze. Their eyes locked from across the kitchen for a few moments before Ginny looked away and threw herself into her trivial task.

Hermione was distracted when Mrs. Weasley placed her hand on her shoulder. "Go take a seat at the table dear. I'm just about ready to serve the food." When Hermione walked over to the table Ginny and George were already seated. She sat herself across the table from Ginny.

Ginny instantly started to rise saying "Mom probably needs some help..."

George pushed her back into her seat. "Don't worry yourself, I'll help, not like I've done anything to contribute to this dinner." Then he got up and walked over to his mother.

When he was away Hermione leaned across the table and asked in hushed tones. "Are you avoiding me Gin?"

"Just because I wanted to help my mom doesn't mean I'm avoiding you. That's your job." Ginny shot.

"I'm sorry I didn't write, but I was busy. I had a special mission to--"

"I hope you girls like eggplant." George said as he brought a tray over and placed it on the table. Hermione looked at him bitterly for a moment before she was over come by the delicious smell of food. Mrs. Weasley then approached with another tray, and sat down next to Hermione. George took food first and Hermione followed suit. Between mouthfuls she got out, "Wow Mrs. Weasley this is great. I haven't had a real meal in over a month, and nothing near this good in who knows how long."

"You poor thing. I wish we could be out there with you, but times being what they are..."

"Well that wouldn't have helped me anyway..." The table got quiet as the conversation strayed dangerously close to what all three Weasleys wanted to hear, but knew the dinner table wasn't the proper time to discuss the war. They finished their meal in relative quiet. When she was done Hermione gathered all of the plates. When she took Mrs. Weasley's she stopped for a moment to speak. "I'll take care of the dishes, you can all take a seat in the living room to digest and I'll be out in a few moments to talk." Mrs. Weasley wanted to argue but knew better so she simply thanked Hermione and left the kitchen. George and Ginny helped her carry the plates to the sink then left the room as well.

Hermione reached for her wand and for the first time realized she didn't have it. Her heart raced thinking about not having it, it had been a constant presence for two years now and this was the only time she was ever apart from it. "Get yourself together Granger." she said to herself. After a few seconds her heart slowed and she cast a cleaning spell with out her wand. "That wasn't so hard..." She said. She turned to walk into the living room, but found herself rooted to the spot. She simply didn't have the strength to face them. She dropped her head into her hands and began to cry.


	6. Chapter 6

_Longer than most chapters due to my extended hiatus. Let me know what you think._

Just as Hermione pulled herself together enough to tell her story Ginny collided with her in the doorway of the kitchen. "Oh jeez Hermione!" Ginny said rubbing her arm where it crashed into the door frame.

"I know I'm hard to stay away from but honestly Gin. Have a little self control." Hermione joked uncharacteristically.

"Funny." Ginny stated flatly, clearly not giving in to the jest. "I just came to see what was taking you so long." Ginny said in the general direction of the floor.

Hermione reached her good hand out to lift Ginny's face. Their eyes met for only an instant before Ginny snapped hers shut. "Don't do that." Hermione pleaded. When the younger witch didn't respond Hermione dropped her hand and Ginny finally resolved to face her fears.

When she opened her eyes they were red and watery. She swallowed hard before speaking. "I didn't do anything."

"That's always been the problem hasn't it? You didn't do anything."

"You told me to go out with Harry!" Ginny rebuked.

"I know." Hermione said quietly stepping closer to Ginny. "It's what you wanted, your childhood dream. Who am I to stand in the way of that?" She said. Hermione paused for a moment to kiss Ginny on the forehead before pushing passed her into the living room.

Hermione pulled an arm chair around to face the couch where George and Mrs. Weasley sat. She took a deep breath and began her story. "Before my arrival here today I had been on a secret mission given to me by Harry himself. I've been away from the rest of the Order for more than two months and yesterday I completed my mission." Hermione paused to choose her words. "I found Sirius Black."

"You've recovered the body?" George asked mystified.

"No, Sirius is alive and well, weak but leaning toward a fast recovery. He should currently be en-route to join up with Harry and the main part of the Order's forces."

"That's impossible dear, we all know Sirius fell behind the curtain in the department of mysteries and--"

"And what?" Hermione asked cutting off Mrs. Weasley. "Impossible is a relative word. I grew up a muggle with Dentists for parents, and if you could get more mundane than that I'd like to know how. Then one day I received a letter that would introduce me into a world of flying brooms, owl post service, dragons, animagus, and house elves. Now try telling me, who's seen Sirius walk out from the veil, that it's impossible."

All three Weasleys sat in stunned silence. "How did this all happen?"

"About five months ago we took back the Ministry of Magic from Voldemort, or what was left of it at least. This first place Harry went to was that room in the Department of Mysteries where Sirius was last seen. Everything of importance was taken and moved to a secure location where it could be better protected by members of the Order."

"That's Dad's job is isn't it?" Ginny asked finally participating in the conversation.

"Yes Mr. Weasley is in charge of the protection of that facility. Harry and Ron moved the arch to an undisclosed location, where virtually no one would look for it. As we searched through all the recovered books we gained some insight into the nature of the arch and that's when Harry sent me to unlock the rest of its secrets. Because of my dedication to research and ability to cast any spell if given enough time, I was send on a secondary mission. I was to free Sirius Black. There's a reason that doorway was in the department of mysteries. Through our own experiences and information we got from Dumbledore's pensive we realized that Sirius was still alive."

"So what does this mean in the grand scheme of things?" George asked.

"Possibly nothing, possibly everything. In the most basic terms he's one more wizard on our side but he's been absent so long and we're at such a pivotal point in the war it may be more of a hassle if Harry has to take the time to bring him up to speed on all our operations than it's really worth. On the other side of the spectrum he could be the keystone we need. Sirius is all Harry has, having Sirius back at his side will increase his determination, his resolve, his power. Don't forget that he is Sirius Black after all he's force to be reckoned with when given the proper motivation and I believe losing another few years of his life because of Voldemort would qualify. Not to mention the pure shock value of death eaters seeing him alive. It will make Voldemort wonder which players are really out."

"How can you be sure Voldemort doesn't know?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I kept my work very quiet and insured that any death eaters who came close wouldn't be going back to Voldemort." Hermione answered with clear certainty.


	7. Chapter 7

Ginny silently fumed as Hermione told her story. How had they not told her this before. Her best friend and boyfriend working together to bring back Sirius Black. Did it mean nothing that she was there the night he died?

They claimed to be protecting her when they were torturing her by making her stay at the Burrow forced to wonder if her family and friends were staying safe. Was this really all for her protection? Or did they just not trust her?

If Ginny had learned something from Harry over the years, it was to save her anger now and listen with full attention.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that night, Ginny walked with confidence down the hall to her room. She stopped firmly in Hermione's bubble of personal space, planted to the spot like a tree until her questions were answered to satisfaction by the older witch.

Hermione had been fixing up her old bed when Ginny marched in. The closeness of the younger witch's body was suffocating and she couldn't move away without falling on the bed. It was rather amazing how large such a petite young woman can seem when she chooses to act as a road block. The older girl cleared her throat, "Yes Ginerva?"

"If Sirius is alive why didn't you escort him to the Order yourself??"

"If you must know, he used the last of my floo powder to get to Grimmald Place. I was to apart there once I got all my things together. Unfortunately I was detained."

"What was the hold up?" Ginny inquired further.

"It doesn't concern you."

"If Sirius left you that means you were healthy. Something happened between when he left and you arrived here, so let's hear it."

It was Hermione's turn to be intimidating. She steeped into Ginny there faces were scarcely an inch apart. "That matter concerns only active members of the Order."

Ginny could not handle such an insult coming from someone she still viewed as a friend and confidant. In anger she shoved Hermione backward, hard.

The older witch, still in fragile condition toppled onto the bed. all air escaping her lungs. Ginny towered over her.

"If you think," Hermione began to speak slowly, breathlessly. "Man handling me will win you my trust you could guess again. I may not look like much at the moment But I don't need a wand to inflict injury."

They stared at each other, both on guar, both wondering where there friendship had degenerated into hatred.


	9. Chapter 9

As Ginny stood glaring at Hermione she thought back to their first fight.

It was her seventh year at Hogwarts. She wasn't thrilled about the idea of facing her final year in school without her closest friends, so Harry, Ron and Hermione met her in Hogsmeade the first chance they got.

Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks to find her brother and boyfriend chatting about quidditch as usual. Ginny greeted Harry with a kiss while Ron made faces of disgust. She stuck her tongue out at him then asked the obvious question. "Where's the third musketeer boys?"

"Her and her boyfriend had a meeting with Professor McGonagal at the school. She'll be along any moment now." Harry answered amicably.

"Boyfriend?" Ginny asked mildly dismayed.

"Yeah. She didn't tell you?" Ron said.

"Oh... of course she did..." Ginny answered quietly.

As if on cue the door to the tavern swung open and in waltzed Hermione Granger followed closely by Draco Malfoy. Ginny couldn't hide it, her jaw dropped. It was enough that Hermione wanted them to be civil with him in the Order but to bring him along on their free time was outrageous. Then Ginny noticed their clasped hands, broad smiles and endearing glances. Her mind raced and she didn't know how to react. "Boyfriend." Ginny muttered to herself and before she knew it Ginny launched out of her seat and accosted Hermione. "Sorry Draco, I need to borrow 'Moine for a moment. Girl stuff." With the older girl in tow she headed straight for the women's wash room.

"Malfoy?!" Ginny shrieked crashing through the door.

"Draco." Hermione corrected. "And keep your voice down." She added looking around to see if there were any other occupants.

"How could you even touch that slime?" Ginny was nearing hysterics.

"Don't call him that." Hermione pleaded trying to diffuse her friend's exasperation. "He's changed Gin, he's not the boy we went to school with."

"I don't care how he's changed! He's a Malfoy!" Ginny cried.

"The boys have come around to it. I thought you'd be happy for me just having a boy."

"Not that boy! And how could you just spring it on me like this!?"

"I didn't mean to." Hermione answered sincerely. "The Headmaster owled me for a meeting, and I told her I'd be in the area today. She's the one who invited Draco for other business and after I saw him and I couldn't just ditch him."

Ginny huffed and paced around the room. Hermione was on the brink of tears. "Why can't you be happy for me?"

Ginny quit her pacing and rounded on the older witch. "Because I know how great you are and you deserve better!"

Despite he compliment Hermione was enraged. "Then who, eh? Viktor the numbskull? How about Ron your sweet hearted rude mouthed brother? Harry's obviously out of the question, so enlighten me on who you think is suitable for me to date!?" Hermione was becoming irate. Ginny was silent. "Exactly." Hermione said, her temper cooling quickly. "Draco has changed. He takes joy in learning, he challenges me intellectually, he's learned to admit when he's wrong, he's trying to make things right."

"It won't last." Ginny spat bitterly.

"So what are you worried about? Let me enjoy myself for a while and when it gets bad we'll go our separate ways."

"I can't stand you see you with him." Ginny declared.

"You only gave it three seconds!" Hermione cried.

"You only gave us three seconds!" Ginny's out burst shocked Hermione for a moment.

"Is that what this is about?" She asked Ginny. "Sixth year?"

Ginny was covering her mouth. "No, I miss spoke." She mumbled from under her hand, but Hermione understood.

"No you didn't. You're with Harry. I thought you were happy together."

"We're downright blissful." Ginny said with acidity. "You're trying to change the subject."

"You made a choice and I bowed out gracefully, like a good friend."

"Stop messing with my head 'Moine. Malfoy's turned you into a manipulative wench."

Hermione stepped in close to Ginny. She lifted her chin forcing the younger girl to look at her. "We had one kiss. We both thought it was great, but two days later Harry kissed you. I know how you've always felt about him, we discussed it together and we both agreed that you and Harry had more than you and I. I don't even like Quidditch." Ginny began crying and buried her face in Hermione's chest. "Shh! Shh! It's alright sweetie." Hermione cooed rubbing Ginny's back gently.

"No it's not." Came the muffled response. This isn't about us, it's about losing my best friend."

Hermione took a step back to look at Ginny. "You are not losing me. You didn't lose me when you got a boyfriend. Why would this be different?"

"Because you're not at Hogwarts with me anymore. You're a full member of the Order and Harry won't let me help fight Voldemort but you'll both be there in the thick of things as always. You'll grow and change and I'll be holed up in Hogwarts."

"Forget all that Gin. Aside from the Headmaster you are the most well informed witch in Hogwarts. You'll be needed to protect our alma mater. You have a purpose here just as Harry, Ron and I have a purpose elsewhere, but that won't effect us."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Hermione once again embraced her friend. "I love you Ginny."

"Good. I love you too 'Mione."

"Now what say we go rejoin the boys and you restrain yourself from hexing Draco long enough for him to say hello."

Ginny giggled at her friend and complied gleefully.

Her warm memory drained the tension from her body and Ginny flopped onto the floor. "I think I'd rather be possessed but You -Know-Who again than continue fighting with you like this.


	10. Chapter 10

Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and craned her neck to see the top of Ginny's head as she sat crumpled on the floor just beyond the edge of the bed. With a heavy sigh of relief Hermione spoke to the younger witch. "It doesn't have to be like this. We've been fine before. We can be fine again."

Ginny's body shook softly with silent sobbing. She gathered herself. "You may be the smartest witch of your age but you're wrong on this. Nothing can ever go back to the way it was."

Hermione worked her way to a sitting erect. Tears filled her own eyes at the sight of Ginny. "He's broken you , hasn't he?"

Ginny raised her head at such a peculiar question. Scrubbing the tears out of her eyes she stared at the older witch blankly.

"Harry." Hermione said looking deeply into Ginny's eyes. "He's really _tried _to keep you happy and safe at the same time."

"That's what they keep telling me. It's for my own good." Ginny spat bitterly. "But the safety of this life is not one worth living."

"Ginny, don't you even think that!" Hermione raged, hopping off the bed. "I know you're stressed. Everyone is, but we're all playing a part in this."

Ginny jumped to her feet and shouted. "And my part's sitting on my hands until some one decides to pop in with information!!"

"You're important here." Hermione said with a note of finality. "The burrow's our last strong hold if we have to retreat."

Ginny's eyes blazed with anger. "How will we know to be ready if we never get news? For all we know, You-Know-Who has all ready killed Harry and is dancing a jig as he kills Muggles in the middle of London!"

Hermione snickered at the image.

"It's not funny!" Ginny said with a piercing gaze that made Hermione crack up. After a moments reflection Ginny saw the absurdity in her statement and laughed in spite of herself.

"I highly doubt Voldemort even knows how to jig." Hermione managed between heaves of laughter.

Ginny punched Hermione in the shoulder jauntily as they digressed from hysterics. With a heavy sigh Ginny continued on her point. "He truly thinks I'm a helpless git who can't defend myself. But I can!" The fight was back in her voice.

"I give as good as I get, you can ask any of my family members. You have no idea what it's like growing up with six brothers in the house." Ginny flailed her arms with every event she cited as proof that she could take care of herself.

Hermione could see Harry's side in it because she'd be lost if Ginny was hurt, but also recognizing Ginny's power, though less refined than others she was naturally more powerful than half the current members of the Order.

Ginny's list was running out of prime examples but she hadn't yet run out of steam. "... And when I got hit with that quaffle I didn't even shed a tear even though my nose was broken! Well maybe one tear, but not crying really..."

Hermione brushed the side of the younger witch's face, catching her chin and looking into her eyes. "I understand where you're coming from, honestly." She said earnestly.

Ginny pulled herself out of Hermione's light grasp. "Why do you always do that?"

Hermione raised her brow questioningly.

"The chin thing." Gin clarified as she laid her own hand where the older girls had been.

Hermione gave a light snigger as she started to answer. "Instant ADD. When you're upset you work yourself into a frenzy. The only way to get you to hear anything I have to say is to disrupt your focus long enough for me to speak."

"Hence, the forced eye contact." Ginny said nodding with understanding.

"You know that only works when you're standing close to me." Hermione said taking a half step closer.

"You know there are other ways to shut me up." Hermione raised a questioning eyebrow before Ginny covered her mouth with a kiss.

For that moment the world melted away. All that they'd been through, all the fighting, the studying, the laughing and the crying. Even the tensions and awkwardness evaporated on contact. They were alone in the world and happy. For a moment.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone for reading and bearing with me and my terribly inconsistent updates.

A loud shout followed by clattering on the stairs spooked both the girls. They leapt apart, nervous and exhilarated.

The door burst open and George clambered through the doorway with a piece of parchment clenched in his had. Molly Weasely was only a step behind him.

"Malfoy Manor has fallen!" George exclaimed breathlessly.

"And the giants have retreated." Molly brimming with joy.

"Not a sign of them for a week." George chimed. His devilish grin was on his face, a sight Hermione and Ginny had dearly missed.

"Ron thinks they'll be able to send Arthur home in a few days for a rest."

"Dad's coming home?" Ginny asked running over to hug her mother.

"That's great!" Hermione said taking a few steps forward.

"What about Bill?" Ginny asked.

A shadow crossed Molly's eyes but was quickly replaced as she answered her daughter. "Bill's gone to check on Fleur but he's still needed on the front line, I doubt we'll get any sight of him or Ron."

"No mention of Percy or Fred yet, but Charlie's on his way back from Romania and he's promised to stop at home before rejoining Harry and the others."

"No news on Percy and Fred?" Ginny said looking at her mother.

"No, but Ron didn't mention Luna either. I can only assume they're fine if he didn't mention his brothers or girlfriend." Molly said hopefully.

"We should probably owl them back. Confirm that the others are all right and what my next move should be." Hermione suggested.

"Great idea. I'll go get the parchment." George said and left the room cheerily.

"I'm going down to the kitchen to make sure I have all the ingredients for Arthur's favorite dinner. He'll want to celebrate, give him a taste of what he's been missing." Mrs. Weasley said as she followed George down the stairs.

The girls were alone again. The room filled with silence as both girls fought between lunging a each other and attempting to ignore what was between them.

Knowing their time was limited Ginny broke the silence. "Are you still with Malfoy?"

"Are you still with Harry?" Hermione interrogated.

"I asked first."

"So?" Hermione quipped.

Ginny looked away. "Harry and I broke up."

"What?!" Hermione's jaw fell open a little. "He never mentioned it." She said quietly.

"It was just before you went MIA." Ginny mumbled a little before looking back at Hermione. "I couldn't stand not being included in the fighting. Mum's been through this before, she knows how these things go, how to keep her head, but I've always been fighting alongside the boys, like you. I couldn't stand it here and Harry refused to let me go there."

Hermione stepped forward but hesitated before hugging the younger witch. Finally resolving to restrain herself and she embraced her. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "Draco and I didn't leave things on good terms. He thought Harry was being foolish, sending me on such a dangerous and time consuming mission. Not to mention how futile Draco thought it was. I had asked Harry if Draco could come with me and he told me he couldn't afford to let anymore wizards go. He said it was bad enough not to have me there but if I was going to do it, I had to do it alone."

"Do you think Harry did it in order to break up you and Malfoy?" Ginny asked.

Hermione skoffed. "That'd absurd. What would make you think that?"

Ginny looked shy and pulled away. Digging around in her pocket she pulled out a piece of parchment and presented it to the older witch. "I found this note."

Hermione scanned it quickly and chuckled. "Harry is like a brother I never had. We may be very fond of each other but we could never see each other romantically. He sent me because it was his pet mission, he wanted some one who'd understand that if it was successful it would be a great advantage. He trusts me and I trust him, that's why he sent me."

"Right." Ginny said looking away shyly. "Right." She said nodding and turning to leave.

Hermione grabbed at her wrist to halt her. "So that's it?"

"We have work to do, and things to think about." Ginny said flatly.


End file.
